Unmarked Video 2000 Tape
The unmarked Video 2000 tape is a Video 2000 cassette tape that is unmarked. The video itself is pretty much just static, but the tape has two audio clips in it, Spongebob's laugh at ten seconds in, and at four minutes and sixteen seconds in, a shotgun cocking and firing, indicating the tape is not just static, but very dirty video. Additional Tapes * Suicide Squidward - Andrew's first tape. The center of the mystery. * Squidward's Suicide - Andrew's second tape. This is the famous one. * Red Mist - Andrew's third tape. This has a similar plot, but with major differences. * Three Bloody Drops - Andrew's fourth tape. Depicts the murders of the two kids. What else is there to say? There is nothing to say really, besides that there may be cleaning efforts. Update The tape was cleaned a small bit, but nothing really changed besides that at four minutes and six seconds in, a single frame of Squidward with red eyes, blood running down his cheeks, and in hands a shotgun, was seen. At 10 seconds Spongebob is heard laughing again, and at 4:16 the shotgun is heard again. Final Update The tape was cleaned for seven hours, and the playback was great compared to the start. It has no title card, and the starting has basically the same plot as Suicide Squidward, except different animation of Squidward playing his clarinet, and no Painty the Pirate, and no dead kids at all. Squidward is on his bed looking forlorn, with a wind sound effect getting gradually louder. Static happens, and Squidward has tears running down his face. Static again, he's now crying blood. Static once more, and Squidward now has a unique set of hyper-realistic eyes, different from all three other cartoons. He is still crying blood. Static yet again, and Squidward's skin is light-gray colored. A voice says "DO IT" like the other three Suicidal Squidward cartoons. Static again, and Squidward is in the same room from Squidward's Suicide, with the new red eyes, blood running down cheeks, and the contrast is greater than the other three tapes. The crying sounds from Red Mist accompany the picture. Static follows, and Squidward is back on his bed again, and soon starts crying. He eventually is shown in the same scene from the Red Mist audio part, and is still crying. The evil laughter is right from Suicide Squidward as is the crying. The four shots of Squidward's head gradually getting scarier looking from a minute ago happens again, Squidward still sobbing. Soon, the scene zooms out, and the photo from above is there, Squidward crying blood from his hyper realistic eyes, shotgun in hand, and great contrast. Static, and we are back at Squidward on his bed, but he now has the shotgun pointed at his mouth, with his eyes closed. The sound of firing is heard as Squidward opens his eyes while the gun flashes for a split second, and his head explodes as he falls on his back, his head is blown open, one eye dangling out, and blood on his head and wall. The shotgun's barrel is smoking. An end card saying "By Andrew Skinner, 2008" appears for the last two seconds, and the cassette ends. The Investigation continues... It appears to be Andrew's latest cartoon, made back in 2008, 4 or 5 whole years after Suicide Squidward was produced in 2003 or 2004. The reason for its creation remains unknown, as Andrew already made ''three ''"Squidward kills himself out of depression from a failed concert" episodes. There is the possibility of a collection of nearly 15-20 cartoons Andrew made, maybe before the first of the five tapes, Suicide Squidward, or maybe after the mysterious cassette footage this article centers on. The hunt for more cartoons, and a possible explanation to their production, continues to this day.Category:"The Five Tapes" Category:Spongebob Category:Video 2000 Category:Weird Category:Important Pages Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Cartoons Category:Blood and Gore Category:Andrew Skinner's Cartoons Category:Red Mist